remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tortooga
Tortooga is a location in Epic Mickey. It is based on the port town from the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction and serves as the primary location of the Pirates of the Wasteland region of the Cartoon Wasteland. Areas Town of Tortooga The portal to Tortooga from Ventureland leads to a dock. Boardwalks that get thinned by rising tides lead up into town and a series of still boats from a ride that ran through the village allow access to the other side of the bay to Beluga Billy's shack. Taking the boardwalks up into town, the town features the Governor's Mansion, an old well leading to controls for the broken boat ride, a hidden treasure room and a Jail where three Pirates are trapped. There is also a projection screen in a cavern leading to the Jungle and a closed off door leading into a Utilidor deeper in the Pirate Voyage ride presumably located inside the mountain. The Jungle A dense Jungle on the island, the Jungle is home to ancient ruins, caverns, a large thinner fall, several more broken down boats, and Hangman's Tree. Three Jungle Symbols hold a secret passcode to allow for further climbing on Hangman's Tree and within the living quarters of the tree is a portal leading back to Tortooga that Starkey will enter once the enemy units in the Jungle are cleared. Pirate Voyage A section of the Pirates of the Wasteland boat ride, Pirate Voyage is an attraction modeled after the burning city and jail scenes of the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. When entering through the door in Tortooga, you are lead into a large Utilidor behind the scenes that takes you into the burning town. Fixing several pumps will raise a gate allowing boats to properly pass on through the ride and whirlpools in the river seem to act as tunnels for the boats, but not for their riders. A projection screen in one of the prison cages leads out to Skull Island. First Visit Upon arriving, Mickey and Gus meet Sherman, who tells tham to locate Gentleman Starkey if they want to find Captain Hook. Beluga Billy promises advice if they get his sword back. When Mickey finds the bag, it's filled with rocks. Obviously, the real treasure's been stolen, so Mickey must find the pirate inside a prison and return the sword to Beluga Billy. He will have to find keys to open the jail and free the prisoners; each prisoner will tell you different secrets. The first prisoner will tell you that if he lights all the lamps around Tortooga something will happen. If Mickey does so, several platforms rise from the Thinner sea. There is a treasure chest at the last platform, containing a Bronze Pin. The second prisoner will tell you that if you use your spin move at the well something will happen. The platform on top of the well will be lowered. At the bottom of the well there is a treasure chest containing a silver pin. The last prisoner will tell you where he hid Beluga Billy's treasure and open the room for you. 'Tortooga's Jungle' Tortooga's Jungle is the main jungle of the Pirates of the Wasteland region. It can be reached through a projector screen in Tortooga. In Epic Mickey, it was inhabited by a variety of Spladooshes, Hoppers, and a mechanized pirate. Pirate Starkey asks to cease all of the foes in the jungle and to find the pirate symbols. If you paint in the tiki heads and find all the red jewels, you unlock a secret area and recieve one of Animatronic Daisy's parts. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, it briefly appears as part of the Ventureland Construction Site affected by the earthquakes. Category:Cartoon Wasteland Category:Towns